


heaven can't help us now

by swanprincess



Series: Wildest Dreams [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanprincess/pseuds/swanprincess
Summary: so if you just read Wildest dreams this is just chapter 2 of that, imma just leave it up for a few so things don't go disappearing on people
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Wildest Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	heaven can't help us now

Zuko could not get that damn waterbender out of his head. After what was quite possibly the strangest evening of his life, she had sauntered back to the camp, and hardly said anything to him before they took off on their flying bison the next day. In fact, the only thing she _did_ say directly to him was a threat not to follow them. The low tone of her voice when she said it had quite an effect on Zuko, and he could hardly manage to keep the flush from rising on his cheeks as he scowled and agreed to give them a head start.

He thought Uncle might have an idea that something happened, or at the very least that Zuko found Katara attractive, given the sly looks and odd things the old man kept saying to him, but he never said anything outright, and Zuko never gave more information. Besides, Uncle was always saying weird riddles, that didn’t necessarily mean he _knew_.

She haunted his dreams. Night after night he remembered the ferocity of her kiss, the taste of her tongue, the unyielding warmth of her mouth on his. The moment her lips touched his, he would have done anything she said. It was pathetic, but she seemed just as much a slave to her body as he was to his. She must be, otherwise how in the hell could what happened between them have happened? It was no secret that she hated him.

Hardly a night went by without her making an appearance in his dreams. Katara, on top of him, breasts bouncing as she rode him, her cunt mind-numbingly tight around his cock. Katara, beneath him, trembling with pleasure and moaning his name. Katara, panting, wearing nothing but a dazed expression and his cum splattered on her stomach.

He woke up night after night, taking himself in hand and remembering every detail of her. Her breathy moans, her wide, lustful eyes, the curve of her ass that he only barely saw as she walked away from him. He could never make himself feel quite as good as she had made him feel. The pleasure he had felt with her was otherworldly.

He wanted her again.

He _needed_ her again.

He wondered what would happen if he ever saw her again. Would she act like nothing had ever happened between them? Probably. But in his wildest dreams, he allowed himself to fantasize that she would jump back into his arms, kiss him with the same fire as before. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

Katara was a mess. Not outwardly, of course. On the outside, she still took care of everyone, she cooked and cleaned and bossed everyone around just like normal. Only Toph seemed to notice that anything was off- she made a snide comment or two about heart rates that night they spent with Zuko and Iroh- but even she didn’t seem to understand the full extent of Katara’s mental lapse.

Because that’s what it had to be, right? Something wrong with her brain. Something temporary, hopefully, that made her lust after the man who was supposed to be her enemy. She wondered when it would right itself.

Even though it had been weeks since she... since _that night_ she could still feel the ghost of his hands on her body like it was yesterday. She’d wake up in the middle of the night, swearing she’d just heard him moan her name in her ear. She dreamt of his warm hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples and making her moan. His fingers had been magical, exciting her, making her want like nothing ever had before. But even his fingers hadn’t driven her quite as crazy as his cock, the way it had filled her so she thought she might burst, explode in her ecstasy. Katara would wake up wet and wanting, and trace her own slim fingers down her body, teasing her wet entrance and circling her clit, rubbing herself in quick circles until she came with a quiet sigh- nothing like the moan he’d torn from her lips.

She remembered the dazed expression on his face afterward, like he wasn’t completely sure what had just happened was real, or if it might have just been a good dream. The more time passed, the less sure she was herself. She hadn’t known how to deal with it afterwards, so she’d just acted as though nothing had happened, and he’d seemed more than happy to play along. That was probably for the best. She wondered if he dreamed of her like this, if he ever woke up with an itch he couldn’t quite scratch, the way she did. Katara must be insane, because even though she _hated_ Zuko, she wanted him. Badly.

So badly, apparently, that she had gone completely nuts and was now hallucinating him in the middle of the crowded Ba Sing Se marketplace.

After training with Aang that morning, she’d decided to do some shopping to clear her mind. It worked for Sokka, so who’s to say it wouldn’t work for her as well? Two of the Dai Li agents that Joo Dee had insisted “protect them” followed her though, much to her annoyance. It was probably to ensure she didn’t say anything to anyone else about the war going on outside of the walls.

Whatever the reason, it was easy enough for Katara to give them the slip. The earthy green clothing they’d been given helped her blend in with the crowd, and it was a nice light material that made flitting about the crowds easy. To make sure they didn’t find her until she was good and ready, she’d snuck down to the lower ring, since she assumed it was the last place they would look for her. So far, it seemed as though she was right.

She was browsing the fruit stands, taking in the exotic fruits she hadn’t seen before, when she thought she saw him. He had a box in his hands, and was eyeing the papayas just a few feet to her right.

She blinked in surprise, expecting to open her eyes and discover that it was just another attractive boy, that the scar she thought she saw was just a trick of the light. But then she was stunned to realize she wasn’t imagining things, that she really was looking at the Fire Nation prince. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned as though he felt her staring, and his amber eyes met hers.

And then she was moving towards him, barely noticing anyone in the crowd around her, barely even conscious of her own movement, drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

* * *

When he saw her again, her mouth was in a little “o” of shock. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, although for a moment the dark green she was swathed in made it difficult to recognize her. He was sure he had imagined her at first, and only had a moment to take her in before she was heading towards him, quickly closing the space between them and wrapping her hand around his bicep. She kept going past him, dragging him out of the bazaar and down a nearby alley. There were several crates crowding the alley that she pulled him past, blocking the market from view, and the buildings on either side of them were windowless. Once they were alone, she released his arm and whirled on him. She was several inches shorter than him, but still somehow managed to get in his face.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed up at him. The shock was gone from her face, replaced with irritation. Her hands were on her hips, drawing his attention to their soft swell. He swallowed hard, shook himself, and forced a scowl onto his face.

“Buying tea.” He held up the box that Uncle had sent him to buy. “Is that a crime now?” He quirked an eyebrow at her, and her scowl deepened. She brushed the hand brandishing the tea aside.

“I _meant_ in Ba Sing Se. Did you follow us here?” She demanded, eyeing him suspiciously. He held up his hands.

“No, I- it’s complicated, but Uncle and I aren’t chasing the Avatar anymore. We came here as refugees a few weeks ago.” He explained. Then he took another look at her, letting his eyes roam over her body.

“What are _you_ doing in the lower ring? I can’t imagine the Avatar’s waterbender is supposed to be slumming it with the rest of us.” Her clothes were just a bit too nice for her to be in this part of town. If she were anyone else, he would have thought it dangerous, that she was putting a target on her back. He could only imagine what she would do to him if he said that though. And besides, why should he care?

Her eyes glinted with anger at his dig, and Zuko felt a jolt of desire as a flush rose on her cheeks, the rosy tone complementing her tan skin beautifully.

“I’m not 'the Avatar’s waterbender', I’m Aang’s teacher, you prick. And I was _trying_ to enjoy a day of shopping when _you_ turned up!” She snarled.

“I seem to remember you being the one who dragged us down this alley.” He shot back. She smirked.

“As much as I’d love to kick your ass in public, the market was too crowded and I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt.” He gestured to the empty alley around them. The crates hid them from view, and judging by the amount of dust on them, they weren’t about to be looked for anytime soon.

“So you took us somewhere private? You realize I can’t firebend in public in this city. I _could_ do it here though, with no one around. And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in your little group.” He had no idea why he was talking about fighting her when all he wanted to do was kiss her, but the words wouldn’t stop pouring out of his mouth. It was a good deflection, he supposed, if she didn’t want to kiss him again. Although now that he thought of it, fighting with each other was the way they’d fallen into bed together the first time...

“I thought I’d at least give you a fighting chance. I’m nothing if not fair.” She put a hand on the waterskin at her side, but didn’t uncork it yet.

“Last time it took a blizzard for you to beat me.” He taunted her. Katara’s eyes flashed, and she shoved him, seemingly forgetting about the water. She caught him by surprise, and the box of tea clattered to the ground when his back hit the wall. Zuko recovered and moved quickly, grabbing her right wrist- she seemed to use that hand more for bending- and putting his other hand on her hip. In a moment he’d reversed their positions, and she was the one pinned to the wall.

“Did you forget what happened the last time you tried to wrestle me?” He asked her, leaning down closer than was absolutely necessary. Her face was inches from his, and he was unable to keep his gaze from blatantly dropping to her full lips now. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to take her in his arms and ravish her.

“I didn't forget.” Katara’s murmur made Zuko meet her eyes once more, sure he’d imagined the lusty tone of her voice. And then her free hand was at the nape of his neck, dragging him the final few inches down to her lips.His fingers tightened on her hip when her tongue flicked across his lips, and he parted them with a small sigh.

Zuko released her wrist to bury his hand in her thick hair, and she used the freedom to rest her palm on his waist, rubbing small circles on his stomach with her thumb. He wasn’t quite sure when she had untied his outer tunic, but it was loose around him, and only his thin undertunic kept her warm hand from his bare skin.

He kissed her ravenously. She hardly ever left his mind since the last time, but his memories hadn’t done her justice. His inner flame sang in his veins at her touch, and he thought her hands must be leaving a visible trail everywhere they traced over him- tangled in his hair, grasping his shoulder, pushing up his shirt to explore his bare torso. Matching her motions, he fumbled at the ties to her dress, and she took his momentary distraction to break their kiss, trailing instead down his jawline, nipping hungrily at a spot on his collarbone that she’d uncovered when she’d pushed his tunic aside.

Finally her dress fell open, and he moved his hand from her hair to her breasts, not bothering to undo her bindings. He could feel her hard nipples through the fabric, and skimmed his thumb over one. He could have sworn he heard her sigh his name, but repeating the motion didn’t elicit the same response. He’d just have to do something else that would.

He kept one hand on her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb and trailed his other hand down her ribcage, across her stomach, into her underclothes. She was so wet for him, and he felt himself get even harder, his arousal pressed tight against her hip.

He moved his hand from her hip to grab her ass and pulled her roughly against him, and she moaned into his mouth, her nails scraping his abdomen slightly as she slipped her hand down and hooked her fingers around his waistband. Lust was making him bold, but she didn’t seem to mind. He delved a finger into her, reveling in the feel of her tight heat, in the sound of her strangled moan. She was frozen for a moment, and he stopped, afraid he’d crossed a line, but then her hand was palming him through his trousers, and she was pressing her core into his hand.

Her other hand was at the nape of his neck again, and she pulled him into a deep kiss that was mostly tongues and teeth and desperation. He drew his finger out of her, circling her nub in the way he’d found made her moan the last time. Katara slipped her hand into his pants, wrapping her hand around his hard cock and moving up and down at a torturously slow pace.

He needed more. He needed _her_ pressed tight against him. Gently batting her hand off of him, he wrapped his arm about her waist and lifted, pinning her to the wall with his body. She made a surprised noise when he first picked her up, but quickly recovered, gripping his shoulders to support herself and wrapping her legs about his waist. Now his arousal was pressed against her core, separated only by their thin clothing, and she ground her hips against him. Zuko buried his face in the crook of her neck, laving kisses there so she couldn’t see the need that he was sure was clear on his face.

But then Katara’s hand was on his shoulder, pushing him back so she could meet his gaze. Her wide eyes were clouded with lust, and her lips were slightly swollen from all their kisses. The image made even more blood rush to his cock.

“Zuko,” she gasped out, “fuck me.” He wasn’t sure if she was begging or commanding, but either way he was more than happy to obey. She reached between them and freed his cock from its cloth prison, and, pushing her underclothes to the side, he buried himself within her heat.

“Fuck Katara.” He murmured, incapable of focusing on anything but the impossibly tight feel of her around him. She moaned in response, and bucked her hips against his. Her underskirt was shoved up about her waist, slipped his hand underneath it to squeeze her round, perfect ass. She let out a light gasp when he did, and her grip on the hair at the nape of his neck tightened. He thrust into her, each time eliciting a little gasp or cry from her. He had one arm braced against the wall, but moved it to her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples through the bindings that he still hadn’t bothered to remove. Zuko turned his eyes to her face, her gorgeous face, and almost fell apart right then and there. She was practically glowing, her blue eyes dazzling as they took him in, her bright lip caught between her teeth. He thrust into her more roughly than he’d meant to, and she rewarded him with a cry of pleasure, her mouth falling open.

“Zuk- _oh_!” He gave her a hard kiss, and did his best to keep his own orgasm at bay as she came apart in his arms, her cunt throbbing around his cock.

“Oh _fuck_.” Clearly he hadn’t been paying enough attention last time, because the look of pure bliss on her face was unforgettable. “Katara.” He managed to pull out of her just in time, and spilled his load on her stomach once more. When he was done, he leaned his forehead on the wall behind her, trying to catch his breath. He hardly even realized he was still holding her up until she patted his back.

“Zuko.” She murmured. “Put me down.”

Zuko obeyed, lowering her so her feet touched the ground, and catching her a moment later when her knees gave out. She flushed furiously, but he couldn’t help but feel proud. He’d recovered enough to fix his clothing, and tried to surreptitiously watch her from the corner of his eye. His cover was blown when he saw her bend his cum from where it had spattered on her stomach and clothes.

“I didn’t realize waterbenders could cum-bend.” He snickered. Katara flashed him a smirk.

“Neither did I. Something to keep in mind.” He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it just as fast. _To keep in mind? Implying this wouldn’t be the last encounter of this nature that they would have?_ His heart leapt at the thought.

“I guess it is.” He said lamely, his brain still moving much too slowly to think of anything clever. Katara finished dressing before him, and started off down the alley away from him. She hesitated after a few steps, but shook her head and was off before he could think of something to say to her. He wondered if she was going to tell him it was all a mistake, and that it would never happen again. Once was a mistake, twice was becoming a pattern… right?

That night in bed, Zuko was doing his best not to think about her. She could be anywhere in this big city, and there was no reason she’d want to find _him_ in it ever again. At least, that was what he told himself to keep from getting his hopes up. He rubbed his face in frustration, and froze. The musky scent of her wet pussy still clung to his fingers, and he inhaled the heavenly scent deeply. Blood rushed to his cock, and images of that afternoon that he’d just barely been able to keep at bay flooded his brain.

 _Damn waterbender_. He thought fondly, conjuring up the image of her face as she fell apart and taking himself in hand.


End file.
